¡Cómo conquistar a tu seme en siete sencillos pasos!
by Yumi Di Vongola
Summary: Un día, sin más, Tsuna y sus guardianes acabaron participando en un Show en el que ellos son los expertos en conquista...siendo interrogados por los fans, queriendo saber hasta los más pervertidos detalles. ¿Conseguirán evitarlo o acabarán siendo desvelados ante todos? ¡Cuidado, fujoshi en acción! Primera Generación x Décima Generación


_Capítulo 1: ¡Empezamos el programa!_

Poco a poco las luces se encienden, pasando por toda la sala unas de colores naranjas, rojas, azules, añil, verdes, moradas y amarillas, hasta que finalmente pararon en medio de la sala donde había una chica de pelo plateado, ojos violetas y una gran sonrisa con un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo de color azulado con toques verdosos.

\- ¡Hola a todas las fujoshis y fundashis, bienvenidos a….!- Hay redobles de tambores.- _**¡Cómo conquistar a tu seme en siete sencillos pasos!**_

Todos los miembros del lugar empiezan a gritar y aplaudir con fuerza mientras la presentadora sonríe, inclinando un poco su cuerpo en una reverencia hasta que todos se calman lo suficiente como para poder seguir hablando.

\- En este programa vamos a conocer a siete miembros muy queridos y amados de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.- De repente las luces empiezan a parpadear y el micrófono de su oído empieza a sonar, obligándole a contestar.- ¿Eh?...Pe…oh, cierto…jejeje- Cuelga para dirigirse a su público, tosiendo un poco.- El personal me informa que no puedo decir el nombre del anime jejeje así que pido que ignoréis este, ya sabéis, por eso de que los personajes no deben saber que los espiamos- Les guiña un ojo.- Dejando eso de lado, vamos a presentar a los ukes

Haciéndose a un lado, señala con sus manos al frente, donde de la puerta empiezan a aparecer los ukes. Cada uno iba entrando a su manera; Gokudera iba peleando de forma verbal con Lambo quien solo hacía que la tormenta se enfadará más mientras que Yamamoto trataba de forma infructuosa de calmarlos, a su vez Ryohei gritaba animándolos en la pelea, lo que amargaba a Hibari ante el ruido y la multitud, las dos cosas que más odiaba, y Mukuro al darse cuenta de esto solo lo molestaba más, ocasionando que la masacre empezará, siendo parados por Tsuna…o al menos lo intentaba.

\- Etto… ¿chicos?

Con un sudor frío veía como interactuaban los demás, no sabiendo exactamente cómo debería de reaccionar para pararlos.

\- ¡Basta!- El castaño grito con fuerza, fingiendo llorar hasta que todos pararon preocupados por su cielo.

\- ¿Tsuna qué ocurre?

\- ¡Décimo! ¡¿Qué le duele?! ¡Iré a buscar a un médico ahora mismo!

\- No.- Tsuna vio lloroso a su guardián de la Tormenta, parándolo.- Por favor…dejad de pelear.

Los chicos lo vieron no muy convencidos, al menos los que tenían un asunto pendiente, pero eso solo ocasiono que el llanto fuera más fuerte hasta que estos se resignaron, parando cualquier tipo de ataque.

\- Gracias.- Murmuro, limpiando sus lágrimas.- Ahora vayamos allí.- Señalo los asientos del plató.

Cada uno fue al lugar a su modo, lo que evito que vieran la sonrisa maliciosa de Tsuna aparecer en sus labios, quien vio a la presentadora para guiñarle un ojo antes de ir con el resto.

 _¡Wuo! Reborn realmente ha influenciado demasiado en el lindo conejito…creo que debería de pedirle que me enseñe_ Lo pensó detenidamente antes de negar con su cabeza y manos. _Soy demasiado joven para morir a manos de ese sádico_

Al final, entre los pensamientos de la interlocutora, los personajes acabaron sentados del siguiente modo: Tsuna estaba en un sillón de tres en el medio, a su izquierda estaba Yamamoto y a la derecha Gokudera, a su vez en el sillón al lado de la tormenta estaba sentado Mukuro quien reía de forma espeluznante, ocasionando que al rayo que estaba a su lado le dieran escalofríos de pánico que iban acompañados de dolores auditivos ya que a su otro lado estaba Ryohei, gritando "¡Extremo!" sin descanso mientras que Hibari estaba apartado de esa "manada" con su ceño fruncido, de mala leche.

\- Ejem.- Con cuidado, esperando no acabar metida en una de las peleas de los presentes, se sentó frente a ellos sonriéndoles de forma amable.- Buenas tardes, yo soy Ayumi Kuran aunque me llaman de varias formas, como Kuri o Yumi.

\- Encantado de conocerte Yumi.- El lindo conejito sonrió de forma encantadora, haciéndole corresponder la sonrisa.

\- Igualmente Con…Tsuna.- _Ups, un poco más y le digo conejito_ Sonriéndole.- Pero antes que nada…- Su rostro se volvió serio, dirigiendo su mirada a uno de los presentes de forma perturbadora.- ¡TE AMO, DEJA A TU SEME Y CASATE CONMIGO!

Sin esperar un segundo, Yumi se lanzó a los brazos de Yamamoto quien solo pudo saltar en su sitio, sin ser capaz de evitar el fuerte abrazo de la presentadora, tanta fue la efusividad que Tsuna y Gokudera se quitaron del asiento, viendo como el sillón volcaba con los dos abrazados hacía atrás.

\- Jajajaja…lo siento pero ya tengo pareja.

\- ¡Da igual! ¡Yo te comparto!

\- Yumi-chan…por favor, suéltame.

\- ¡No!

Haciendo un puchero siguió con lo suyo, escuchándose por el plato los gritos de Yamamoto quien al no poder quitársela por las buenas, empezó a sentir peligro.

\- ¡Socorro! ¡Quitadme a esta loca!

\- ¡Si no te voy a hacer nada!

\- ¡Me estas desnudando!

\- ¡Por supuesto!- su voz sonó seria.- ¡¿De qué otras forma te puedo violar?!

Tras esas palabras, el resto salió de su aturdimiento y solo Gokudera, Ryohei junto a Tsuna fueron hacía el lugar oculto a la vista del público, tratando de que la chica lo dejará sin mucho éxito, llevándose más de uno gritos, maldiciones, patadas y mordiscos.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh!- Con prisa salió al escenario una chica peli – morada, con uno de sus ojos cubierto por un parche y el otro se mostraba de forma inocente, brilloso, para posarse en frente de la cámara.- ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero esta parte no es permitida para menores de edad por lo que pasamos a los anuncios.

Tras decir esto de repente las imágenes se difuminaron para que aparecieran los primeros anuncios del lugar.

 _ **¿Tienes problemas de dinero?**_

 _ **¿Quieres matar a un desgraciado y no encuentras la manera?**_

 _ **¡Ven al Escuadrón Varia!**_

 _ **Por unos modestos precios nos desarenos de tu peor enemigo.**_

 _ **¿Eres joven y soltero? ¿Alguna vez has deseado experimentar?**_

 _ **¡Llama a Lussuria de Varia!**_

 _ **Un hombre al que le encanta jugar y experimentar,**_

 _ **dispuesto a dejarse coger y darte bien fuerte.**_

 _ **¿Alguna vez has querido tener súper poderes?**_

 _ **¡Verde esta para cumplir tu deseo!**_

 _ **Sus experimentos te darán lo que más deseaste.**_

 _ **Solo dale una rápida llamada y nacerás nueva.**_

Se puede ver como Yumi está con la respiración agitada, tosiendo un poco mientras se sienta en su sitio, sonriendo de forma encantadora mientras que frente a ella las cosas eran algo distintas. Yamamoto estaba despeinado y con la ropa apenas puesta en su cuerpo, temblando un poco mientras la veía de forma desconfiada.

\- ¡Gokudera, cámbiame el sitio!

\- ¡Ni de coña friki del béisbol!- Su grito no se hizo esperar, su ceño fruncido.- ¡Cómo mano derecha del Décimo este es mi sitio!

\- ¡Pero esto es una causa mayor!

\- ¡No hay excusas!

\- ¡¿Excusa?! ¡Me quiere violar!

\- ¿Y? ¡¿Quieres que me viole a mí?!

\- Ejem.- Al oírme carraspear, el azabache se escondió detrás del peli – plata, viéndome con completa desconfianza.- Solo quiero aclarar que al único al que yo quiero violar y raptar es a Takeshi.

\- ¿Qué?- Salió un poco de su "escondite", haciendo un puchero.- ¿Por qué solo a mí? Y no me llames así, solo puede hacerlo mi padre y mi novio.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué?- Lo vio como si estuviera loco.- Eres dulce, tierno, con una faceta que nadie conoce, una tierna sonrisa que…

\- Parece que describes a Dame – Tsuna.

\- No, Lambo. La mayoría de las fans quieren violarse al castañito.- Tras decir esto se escuchan varios gritos, sacándole un escalofrío al Décimo.- ¿Ves? Pero yo prefiero a Yama y aunque parece que son parecidos no lo son así que por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso.

Una mirada que prometía dolor fue dirigida al Bovino, ganando a cambio varios gritos de desaprobación a la presentadora junto a varios tomates que fueron evitados gracias a un paraguas que abrió, evitando que estos le dieran.

\- ¿Por qué tienes un paraguas? ¡Al extremo!

\- Porque sabía que en algún momento me abuchearían e intentarían matar.

Tras un par de minutos las fans de Lambo se calmaron, permitiéndole guardar su "escudo" para verlos de forma seria.

\- Ahora Takeshi, por favor, siéntate en tu asiento que te prometo no intentar volver a violarte… _por ahora._ \- Susurro lo último.

\- Yo no…

\- Yamamoto, ¿podrías…?

\- ¡Claro, Tsuna!

Sin esperar más se sentó en su sitio, volviendo a su sonrisa aunque un poco nerviosa.

\- Ahora, creo que es hora de presentar a mi ayudante…aunque ya la conocisteis de antes cuando vino a por los anuncios.- Sonrió, viendo a Mukuro con una ceja alzada.- Mukuro, ¿podrías soltar a Chrome?

\- Kufufufu por supuesto que no.

\- Pero así no podemos seguir.- Yumi se hizo chibi, haciendo pucheros mientras lo veía.

\- Me da igual.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Mukuro – sama, ¿podría dejarme ir? Solo voy a estar un momento frente a usted.- Lo vio con su ojito, la emoción en él.- Siempre quise participar en un show como este.

Sin poder evitarlo, la piña le dio un fuerte abrazo a su protegida, dejándola ir de forma reticente.

\- Está bien.

Chrome le dio una sonrisa, poniéndose en su asiento frente al peli – azul para ser abrazada al momento por la otra chica del lugar.

\- ¡Chromi!- Restriega sus mejillas.- ¡Eres la mejor del mundo mundial! Y por haber conseguido que Mukuro no se fuera…- Saca de a saber dónde una caja con varias bolitas de plástico con un papel dentro.- Te dejo escoger al primer uke que tortu…interrogamos.- Se corrigió a último momento, poniendo una carita inocente.

Chrome solo rió bajito, viendo la cara molesta de Mukuro, el ceño brevemente fruncido de Hibari, la desconfianza de Yamamoto, la tranquilidad de Gokudera, Ryohei y Lambo, finalmente la inquietud de Tsuna…seguramente recordando las palabras de su tutor que solían ser parecidas.

\- Bien.- Su mano se metió dentro de la caja, dándole la primera bolita.- Está.

\- Uy…- Yumi se frota las manos con una gran sonrisa.- Veamos, veamos, ¿quién será el primero?- Canturreo abriéndolo.- Oh…- Su expresión paso a una sorprendida y triste.

\- ¿Qué paso, Yumi – chan?

\- Chromi…- La vio con ojitos tristes.- Estás demasiada conectada a Mukuro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Mira.

\- Oh…Ahora entiendo.- Asintió para ver el papelito, mismo que fue mostrado a los demás.

 _ **Mukuro Rokudo.**_

\- Bueno, pues ya que la niebla es la primera…

\- Kufufufu no te contestaré nada.

\- Lo suponía.- Asintió, suspirando "resignada".

\- Bien, entonces pasa al siguiente.

\- De eso nada.- Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en la peli – plateada.- Vas a contestarlas.

\- ¿Vas a obligarme?- Sus ojos brillaron en desafío, dándole un escalofrió a la entrevistadora.

\- No…- Murmuro tratando de reunir fuerzas.- Al menos yo no. Va a hacerlo Chromi.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Mukuro – sama, divirtámonos!- La pequeña peli – violeta estaba con una gran sonrisa, cogiendo las manos de su mentor con emoción…mismo que no se pudo negar a sus deseos.

\- ¿Algo qué decir en contra, Mukuro?

-…

\- Bien, en ese caso, toma.- Le pasa a Chrome un papel.- Ahí están las preguntas, si quieres puedes meter las que quieras de más.

\- Oh, esto se ve divertido.- Vio las páginas, viendo las preguntas antes de pararse en la que decía "Niebla".- ¡Empecemos!

 _ **1.- Mukuro – sama, ¿cómo conquisto a Spade – san?**_

\- Kufufufu si quierías saberlo no tenías que hacerlo aquí, Chrome.

\- Lo sé pero…así es más divertido.

\- No le veo lo divertido.- Murmuro malhumorado.

\- Oye.- De repente Yumi los paró, poniendo una cara pensativa.- Todo esto… ¿quiere decir que fue Daemon te conquisto?

\- Kufufufu por supuesto que no.- El tono irritado estaba en su voz.

\- Pues si no sabes cómo lo conquistaste es que lo hizo él contigo.- Los ojos de Yumi se cerraron.- Vamos, que no eres capaz de tomar la iniciativa en estas cosas, piña.

 _Boommmm_

La bomba había sido lanzada, ocasionando que un aura oscura se instalará alrededor del nombrado, quien con un solo gesto de su mano hizo que varias serpientes aparecieran, enredándose en Yumi quien grito aterrorizada.

\- Mukuro – sama, el contrato especifica que no se puede atacar ni matar ni romper la mente de la entrevistadora, es decir, de Yumi.

\- Kufufufu ¿dónde pone eso?

\- Aquí.

Y en efecto, en el contrato firmado por la niebla estaba especificado por la otra chica.

\- Los contratos están para romperse.

\- entonces os puede demandar, papeleo que iría para el boss…

\- ¡NOOOOO!- El lamento no se hizo esperar, viendo la desesperación en el cielo.- ¡Mukuroi, detente ahora mismo! Si no lo haces te arrojaré contra tus fan girls y le diré a Daemon _eso._

\- Kufufufu, ¿desde cuándo eres tan bueno chantajeando, Vongola?

\- Desde que tengo a Reborn como tutor y el monstruo del papeleo apareció en mi vida.

Un aura depresiva le rodeo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de cómo poco a poco iba deshaciendo las ilusiones en la albina. Después de todo, lo que menos necesitaba era tener al pesado de su amante encima de él, liándole la de San Quintín solo por _eso._

\- Ignorando a esta estúpida….

\- Muchas gracias por el cumplido.

-… El cómo conquiste al Cabeza de melón es mucho más sencillo de lo que os imagináis.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto, Nagi. Kufufufu solo necesitas ser sádico, imaginativo y con ganas de demostrarle tu superioridad y fuerza.

\- Oh… ¿entonces cómo es que se ha enamorado de un Cabeza de Piña cómo tú?

¿Cómo es posible que después de eso siguiera viva? Bueno, digamos que por un lado Tsuna lo mantenía quieto en su sitio bajo amenaza, misma que le empezaba a dar igual, mientras que la peli – plateada se encontraba de lo más tranquila, viendo las preguntas.

\- Em…mejor sigamos.- Chrome sonrió de forma nerviosa, recibiendo el asentimiento del castaño junto a las risas ahogadas de los otros guardianes…o de casi todos pues Ryohei y Lambo no conocen la palabra "discreción".

 _ **2.- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Spade – san?**_

\- Su pelo.

\- Las frutas se entienden.

Ante esto recibió afirmaciones del resto, viendo como Mukuro estaba cada vez más enfadado pero… ¿por qué debería de contenerse? ¡Era intocable! Y siempre quiso verlo furibundo…Muajajaja era hora de divertirse al estilo Reborn.

\- Bueno, ¡déjame a mí!- Con emoción, Yumi se levanto para acercarse a Mukuro.- Dime, Piña de mi corazón, ¿por qué su pelo?

\- Kufufufu no tientes a la suerte…o acabarás muy mal.

\- ¡Ey! No puedes amenazarme.- Un puchero apareció en sus labios antes de sonreír, restándole importancia.- Da igual, de aquí a que eso pase hay muuuuuuuchooooo tiempo.

\- No tanto.- Murmuro, sus ojos brillando de forma peligrosa.

\- Podrás vengarte luego, ahora…soy yo quien tortura aquí jajajaja…jaja…. ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 _Ya le dio la locura_

Fue lo que pensó la mayoría, viéndola con un goterón.

\- Yumi – chan….

\- Sí….- Canturreo para ver a la Niebla.- Bueno, contesta.

-….

\- ¿Y…?

\- Solo me gusta.

\- Entendimiento de frutas.- confirmado esto, se sentó en su sitio para hacer unos apuntes, ignorando su aura asesina.

 _ **3.- ¿Os gusta experimentar en el sexo?**_

\- Mucho y más seguido de lo que te imaginas.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Desvergonzado!- Fingió verlo con pudor, algo que no ella se creía.- ¿Puedo verlo?

\- … Esta en Youtube

\- ¡Omg!- Con rapidez coge su portátil, buscándolo para darlo y no uno sino varios de esos dos.- OS gusta que os vean, ¿eh?

\- Kufufufu

\- Tomaré eso como un sí.

\- Bueno y ahora… ¡Ah!- Ve con desesperación como Mukurowl le roba las preguntas para "misteriosamente" ser quemadas con las llamas de la última voluntad.- ¡Maldito, lo hiciste a propósito!

\- Oya, oya, ¿cómo puedes culparme por lo que haga Mukurowl?

\- ¡Es tu mascota!

\- También la de Chrome.

\- ¡Pero ella está de mi parte!- Le lanzó una mirada asesina, chirriando sus dientes antes de sonreír de forma psicópata.- Bien, PIÑA.- Recalcó la última palabra, viendo como su humor se agriaba, muy enfadado.- Pues gracias a ti, todos aquellos que nos ven, pueden mandar sus preguntas a cualquiera de los aquí presentes, mismos que están obligados a contestarlas.

\- No puedes obligarnos.

\- Está en el contrato.- Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.- Y no me calentéis o haré que hagáis retos que pueden dejar en caso de que os portéis mal…una vez dicho esto, solo me queda decir, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!- Viendo hacía la cámara.- más que anda porque me quede sin más preguntas.- Llora de forma dramática, dejando el programa por acabado.


End file.
